How Things Turn Out
by cosmictwilight
Summary: SEQUEL They say high school are the best years of your life? But what happens when its all over, will the love you held so strong remain? Will the friendships you gained still be there several years in the future? G/V... HIATUS
1. Old Endings

How Things Turn Out

All characters herein belong to their respected owners.

Prologue 

Videl stretched out on her bed looking at a picture of her mother Panna. The pain of losing the most important woman in her life was still going strong. It had only been a few weeks since the death of her mother, she still couldn't bear the fact her mother was never coming back, the pain, the loneliness, the despair. Not to mention she'd made a complete idiot of herself in front of Gohan. She'd actually thought he was cheating on her with Serena. Not only that, but she felt jealous. Jealous of what? Their one month relationship? She shouldn't be feeling this way, she was acting like some teenage school girl in love, and she most definitely wasn't in love yet.

Was she?

She brushed her hair out of her face and picked a hair clip up from her bedside table and clipped it back. She sighed softly to herself. She knew she felt something for Gohan, something more than originally thought. But as to what it exactly was she wasn't sure. All she knew was that when his lips were on hers, she wanted to melt. She felt like an ice cream cone in the heat of summer, it stood no chance of survival. She pulled herself off the bed and walked over to her window. She sat on the chair beside the window and looked over into the Son's backyard.

Gohan was running around the yard chasing after Goten. She smiled to herself. He was great with children, he really was. He was so sweet, gentle and caring. Suddenly Serena came running into the backyard with a feather in her hand and began to tickle Goten with it. They were a happy family, and looking at it she could definitely see the resemblance between Gohan and Serena.

_Knock Knock. _

Videl turned her attention to the door as it opened up. She smiled weakly as her father walked in and sat on the bed. She walked over and sat beside him giving him a quick hug.

"Why didn't you call I would've picked you up?" Videl questioned her father as he placed his walking stick on his lap. He smiled at her.

"I know things haven't been easy with me in hospital" Hercule answered, "I've also been told things between you and Gohan haven't been great either…" he trailed off as she stared at him. "I'm sorry if it's because of me"

"Daddy!" Videl said in shock, "this has nothing to do with you, it was just a stupid mistake on my behalf" she sighed to herself, "We've sorted it out, I'm just giving Gohan some space for a while so he can reconnect with his twin sister"

"That's good to hear" Hercule answered, "Thank you for arranging everything for your mother's funeral. I know it was a lot for you to do and I'm sorry I couldn't help"

"It's alright" Videl answered, "I couldn't forgive myself if I let you arrange it while you were in hospital. I had a lot of help organizing"

"Good" Hercule answered, "Now listen, what do you say after graduation we get away for a few weeks. Have a holiday, just the three of us"

"Three?" Videl asked curiously, her father smiled at her.

"Well I need to get to know my future son in law" Hercule said smiling. She gave him a hug. "You better go ask him when is good for him so I can book some places"

Videl nodded. "I will"

Tiffany sat in Satan City Forest with her guitar. Leaning against a tree. The soft bellowing of the wind flowing through her veins as she began to play a few strings. The butterflies flew around her, the birds made their way closer as if they were drawn in by the tune.

She began to singly softly.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe _

She paused for a moment and scribbled on a notepad she had on the ground beside her. The end of year performance was coming up soon and she was still preparing songs. She didn't like to give an average performance. It had to be a great performance. She began to sing again softly as she continued to play on the guitar.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know? _

Pausing again she scribbled a few notes on her notepad again before beginning to play the guitar again.

"_You found me" _she sang to the tune she was playing, "_When no one else was looking"_ she continued to sing but paused again. She just couldn't get the tune right in this part. It didn't feel right, it didn't suit the lyrics. She threw her notepad on the ground in frustration.

"Whoa, be careful remember a tree died for this paper" a friendly voice spoke as Tiffany looked up.

"Oh hi Leo" Tiffany pouted, "I'm sorry I'm just stressed with this graduation performance coming up. We've got about two songs prepared and I want something that everyone will remember, so when our ten year reunion comes up they'll go '_I remember you, you gave that amazing performance'_ "

"Don't stress over it, you write amazing music. You and your friends are amazing performers" Leo said sitting beside the girl and placing his arm around her and pulling her close. "Why don't you show me what you've got so far?"

She smiled weakly at him and picked up her notebook again and began to play. At least he'd give her an honest opinion; lord knows that's what she needed most right now.

Jo glared at Marker as she watched Marker and Sharpner play a round of poker. They had been at this for two hours and both had refused to give up. Give up what I hear you ask? Well Sharpner told Marker that he was the greatest poker player in Satan City. Marker disagreed and thought he was. Both were great poker players, which was surprising for Sharpner considering he spends most of his time flexing his muscles. The problem was that there was a $500 bet riding on this and neither was prepared to give up. Another problem was the fact they both had great poker faces and no matter what happened they just kept drawing.

Eraser planted herself beside Jo and frowned. "How much longer will this go for?" she asked yawning.

"I'm not sure but this is boring me to tears" Jo answered, "Have Tiffany spoken to you about the performance yet?"

"Not yet, but she did tell me she's working on some new pieces" Eraser answered giggling. "Those two are going to be there until they die"

Jo sighed. "You're right, let's go around and see Videl?"

Eraser's eye opened up. "Yes lets"

Gohan and Videl were sitting on the front veranda of the Son household. Serena and Goten were in the backyard continuing to play the way they had intended. They weren't sitting close together. Mainly due to Videl's guilt she felt guilty any time he touched her. Especially after the way she'd treated him. Gohan smiled at her.

"Is everything alright Shorty?" he asked looking into her bright blue eyes. He loved the way she looked; he knew she was feeling a tad guilty he wasn't a complete and utter idiot. "Videl?"

"Daddy came home today" Videl whispered looking at her feet.

"Oh" Gohan said "How is he?"

"He's alright, he's got a walking stick to help him walk properly" Videl whispered back, "His attitude and personality have changed though"

"I expect they would after your mother" He slowly pulled her closer.

"Daddy wants to take a few weeks off away after graduation"

Gohan's smile faded as he realized she would be away for a while. Serena was going back with Mirai after graduation and Gohan was looking forward and spending more time with Videl. Videl looked up at him.

"Daddy wants you to come with us" she breathed deeply. Gohan's frown turned back into a smile.

"Does this mean I'll have to put up with his heroes speeches?" Gohan asked teasingly, Videl glared at him throwing a gentle punch to him. "Are you alright Shorty?"

"Yeah, just..." Videl sighed

"Videl!"

Videl looked up and found Eraser and Jo waving from the front of the house. Videl stood up; Gohan reached for her hand and pulled her down gently. He gave her a tight hug, and ran his hands over her back.

"Before you go" he whispered, pulling her closer. Videl's body temperature began to rise. She was close to him. Her body was screaming for him. Screaming but at the same time she wanted to push him away afraid of hurting him again. Gohan pressed his lips to hers. She felt such passion in this kiss. It'd been a while since she'd kissed him and in honesty she'd missed it.

"Don't stay away too long" Gohan begged quietly "I love you so much Videl,"

Videl smiled at him. He always knew how to make her feel better. She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Come with me, I'm sure they'd want to see you too they are your friends too"

Jo smirked as the duo walked up to them holding hands. Eraser flapping her arms wildly. Videl sighed at the girl.

"You think that's weird, you haven't seen nothing until you see Sharpner and Marker playing poker to find out who is the greatest poker player in Satan City" Jo laughed, "Whatever happened to a good ol' cock fight"

Eraser stared at Jo. "Jo" she said in shock. "That's disgusting!"

The three teenagers started at Eraser dumbfound. "Cock as in chicken Eraser" Gohan answered smirking.

"Yeah, jeez get your head out of the gutter girl" Jo answered smiling, "Glad to see you guys worked things out, where's Serena?"

"Right Here" a voice said from the Son household's veranda "Mom said to stop standing out here like hooligans and to come in and have some tea"

"Hey your mother makes the best cookies I'm in" Jo answered

Gohan laughed nervously, a lunch time with all the girls. This couldn't get any worse. He'd give anything to be playing poker with Sharpner and Marker. He couldn't play poker but it had to be more fun than what the was getting into.

Lime sat in the music room at Orange Star High. She pressed record on the computer then pressed play on the cd player. She was practising for the big showcase. She wasn't sure what songs they were doing but Tiffany told her to practice them all and they would pick closer to the date.

She tapped her knee as she concentratd on the beat.

_  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home!  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know!_

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, living for me 

As she finished singing she pressed the stop button and turned the music off. She breathed in deeply. Truth be told she hated listening to herself sing. But Tiffany said It would help her. She pressed the play button and listened back to what she had sung.

She found herself singing along and if she had to say so herself it sounded pretty decent.

_Ring Ring _

She picked up her mobile phone. "Hello" she answered politely, "What really?"

She listened eagerly into the phone. "I'll be right there" and with that she put down her phone and reached for her jacket and made her way outside of the music room and to Videl's place.

Arriving at Videl's she found everyone sitting in the living room of the Satan household. Tiffany was trying so hard to maintain her smile, but she looked ready to leap out of her seat.

"Okay Tiffany" Jo answered, "Can you just tell us why we're all here?"

"I've found it!" Tiffany exclaimed

"found what? Your toothpaste?" Eraser answered, "Because even i know where that is"

Everyone turned to the blonde and sighed. She wasn't the smartest tool in the shed.

"No, the perfect song for us to perform at graduation!" Tiffany responded.

As the days turned into night, soon the weeks began to fly by. Summer was nearing as were the closure of University and College applications. Seniors were getting ready for the annual party week as well as events such as formal and graduation. Life ahead of those doors you'd been walking through for the past twelve years was beginning to become a reality for some.

Our favourite couple were sitting near the sport field of Orange Star High watching the juniors prepare for the sport carnival.

"It's almost over" Videl whispered

"Almost" Gohan whispered back, "Mom has this whole plan of me going to some a ivy league university. Becoming a scholar and such"

Videl giggled. "Wait til she hears you want to be a rock star"

"I'd much rather be a family man working a regular job but able to spend time with the ones I love" Gohan answered, "As much as mother would disapprove, I don't like studying all the time, where are you going to university Shorty?"

Videl moved closer to Gohan. "I'm not sure" she said to him, "I haven't decided there are plenty of programs I am interested in doing, but I'm not sure that at the moment it is exactly what I want to do, I mean how can they expect us to know everything we want be and do in our life by the end of high school it just doesn't seem logical"

"We'll look at it this way" Gohan smiled, "After graduation you will be able to take things how you please. Fast or slow, it's all up to you"

"I guess" Videl whispered looking at the ground. "I guess it's safe to say, a change is coming?"

"Change is good, sometimes its just what the doctor ordered" Gohan responded as he traced his hand along her shoulders and to her lips. "Change can bring on many wonderful things"

"It can also bring on bad things"

"But without the bad, we wouldn't appreciate the wonderful now would we?"

She nodded. He was right. "Here's the graduation tomorrow and peaceful future" She raised her bottle of juice. Gohan raised his and they toasted.

Serena was watching the couple from afar. Her head in her lap. Oh how she wished Mirai was here. She missed him, it had been so long since she had seen him and she missed him. He'd gone back to the future shortly after the performance Serena did but promised to return. That was a while ago now and she was beginning to lose hope.

She was happy for her brother though. She was glad he'd found someone to make him feel special, he deserved that little bit of happiness. After all she had left him alone in his time of need.

The auditorium of Orange Star High was covered in Orange streamers and balloons. Marquee's were spread across the walls of the auditorium. Rows of seats were set up for the guests with an isle down the middle for people to walk through.

Up the front, there was two sides of seats in front of the stage on an angle. This is where the graduates would sit throughout the speeches, awards, performances for the day. As the morning progressed more and more students began to show up. Alot of them still suffering the repercussions of the previous nights partying.

Sharpner was sitting at the back of the auditorium with a pair of sunglasses on and a bottle of water in his hands. Marker was spread out over three chairs with a hat covering his face. After the formal last night the class of 2007 made their way to the after party. Which involved alot, and I mean **alot** of alcohol dear reader.

It wasn't long before the girls and Gohan were stumbling into the auditorium themselves. Well stumbling was a bit of an understatement. Videl and Serena were helping Gohan into the auditorium, it turns out someone laced the saiyans lemonade with Vodka. Regardless to say alcohol doesn't necessarily mix well with a saiyan.

"Whoa, you look wasted man" Sharpner laughed from his spot. Serena and Videl glared at him.

"Well if some bastard hadn't have slipped him Vodka" Jo glared with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, its not my fault he couldn't tell the difference" Sharpner argued in his defence. "Besides, it was Marker who gave it to him"

Jo turned her attention to Marker who was still passed out on the chairs. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes. The girls were still looking glamorous after the previous nights events. Many still maintained the $200 hair styles they'd gotten.

"Hey guys" Lime shouted as she and Tiffany made their way to the group. Tiffany was dressed in a pair of black denim jeans with a white t-shirt. Her long hair was curled slightly as it trailed down her back. Her sunglasses shielding her eyes from the lights above her. She looked like a movie star.

"Are we ready for today?" Tiffany asked groaning slightly.

"Some of us are" Serena answered then pointed to Gohan. "But he might be a different story"

Tiffany laughed, she'd seen everything last night and it was quite funny to say the least. Before long the auditorium began to fill up and the ceremony had begun.

There were speeches about the history of the graduating seniors, the growth of the school, the future of the students, teachers and community. Followed by the achievements of some of the more 'advanced' students which was then followed by films featuring embarrassing student moments.

One of the funniest was the one where Sharpner played Juliet in the Junior's production of Romeo and Juliet Modernized. In this version Juliet was . . . well let's just say we got to see a very feminine side of Sharpner.

It wasn't long before Videl was up on the stage making her own speech. As she made her speech her friends were backstage getting ready. Tiffany was shouting commands at her friends who had very obviously been drinking too much the night before.

"Time passes, bad things happen but without the bad we wouldn't appreciate the good. I've certainly got alot of good memories from this school and I won't ever forget them or the people I've met here. Best of luck to you all. "Videl finished her speech and walked off the stage to the sound of cheering.

The principal walked on the stage and signalled for the clapping to stop. "Now i would like to welcome a few students from the graduating class of 2007 with a special performance. Please welcome Tiffany Cula, Jo Maecy, Sharpner Pencil, Marker Pen, Eraser Rubber, Lime Punch, Gohan and Serena Son and Videl Satan"

The crowd went up in a roar of applaud as the group made their way onto the stage. Sharpner brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Don't mind us!" he shouted "Still partying"

The crowd laughed. Tiffany glared as she began to play the beginning notes to the song on her guitar. Serena then followed shortly after on the piano. Not long after Marker followed on the drums and everyone else began to bring themselves into the song slowly. Tiffany moved closer to her microphone.

_I am tired of tears and lies and I think it's time to let go  
Of the past I am scared a little but that's ok  
I can smile, now I can laugh  
For with every touch of your gentle hands  
I forget all the pain best I can _

Videl and Lime began to sing backing vocals as the group sang together.

_A change is coming, I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright  
I dare to dream, I catch my breath  
Pretty boy I'm ready for what's next  
And if they ask me why it's so  
To every single question the answer is you _

Videl stepped forward smiling at the audience.

_I'm inspired by your ideas and it's strange  
It empowers me more than no I was lost  
But somehow you found me out  
I'm alive, I'm ready to go  
And with every kiss I lose track of time  
Guess I'm leaving my old life behind _

The group sang together again.

_A change is coming, I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright  
I dare to dream, I catch my breath  
Pretty boy I'm ready for what's next  
And if they ask me why it's so  
To every single question the answer is you _

Lime took over for Serena on the piano and Serena stepped up to where Videl and Tiffany were standing and began to sing as the two girls provided backing vocals.

_And I'm elated by this world of possibilities I see  
You make me want to be the best that I could ever hope to be  
Ever hope to be  
Yeah  
I feel it coming  
Yeah  
I can feel it _

The audience had proceeded to jump out of their seats and dance to the music that was playing. ChiChi and Bulma were off in a corner crying over how much the eldest song of Goku had grown up.

_I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a future bright  
I dare to dream I catch my breath  
Pretty boy I'm ready for what's next  
And if they ask me why it's so  
To every single question  
The answer is you  
The answer is you  
The answer is you  
A journey is coming  
I feel so free at last tonight  
I start to see a  
A change is coming  
A change is coming  
Yeah  
I feel so free  
Yeah yeah _

_A change is coming _

As the group finished singing and playing their instruments the crowd went into a huge uproar of applause. It wasn't often you got this many talented performers performing together. They were going to be missed by Orange Star High.

"Thank you guys" the principal answered as he came on the stage. The group walked off the stage jumping for joy. Tiffany was beaming. She'd written that song and she was amazed at the response it had gotten.

After the ceremony all the graduates were invited to a lunch with their fellow graduates, friends and family. Serena stood with Gohan and Goten. Bulma was taking literally hundreds of photos. The Son's were like her own family. She smiled lovingly.

"Chi, get in the picture" Bulma demanded as she watched the woman stand between her son and daughter and picked up her youngest child. She smiled as Bulma took the picture.

"I'm so proud of you too" Bulma answered. "I have a surprise for each of you"

"Bulma you didn't have to" Gohan answered as he watched Bulma take out two sets of keys. She gave one to each of them. "What's this?"

"Let's just say there is something specially designed or you outside" Bulma smiled broadly at the teenagers as they hugged her. "Let's go have a look shall we?"

"I'll follow in a minute" Gohan answered looking at his mother, "You go, I'll catch up" ChiChi nodded and he walked over to where Videl was sitting with Tiffany. He helped her to her feet and gave her a big hug.

"Was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me" Videl answered as he kissed her quickly.

"Never!" he answered "Come with me for a minute?"

She looked at him weirdly but agreed. Videl gave Tiffany a hug and then followed her boyfriend out to where his family was. There were two identical jets sitting on the ground one was black the other was white. Serena walked up to the white one and put her keys in the door to open it up. She unlocked it and climbed in excitedly. As soon as she climbed in she screamed causing Gohan to look around it concerned.

He relaxed however when Serena exited with Mirai following and a huge smile plastered across her face. She loved Mirai with all her heart.

ChiChi smiled at the couples. Her eyes lit up, not only with joy about them being happy but more so with the thought of grand children. She turned to Serena.

"When are you going to give me grand children?" ChiChi asked causing the group to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked putting her hand up. "Why not ask him?"

"I have but he won't budge so I'm asking you"

Bulma laughed excessively at that comment.

ChiChi straightened herself up and smiled at Mirai. "Anyways, how are you Mirai sweetie?"

Videl cuddled closer to Gohan as Mirai laughed nervously.

"Well, I've actually come to ask if Serena wants to come to the future for a little while" Mirai answered brushing his hair out of his face. Serena's eyes lit up, while Gohan's faded a little and small frown appeared on his face.

He'd only just recently gotten his sister back and now she was going to be leaving again. He sighed, he knew she wanted too. He also knew she would always return. He smiled.

Serena smiled at Mirai before turning to Gohan. "Would you be okay with me going?" she asked him.

"Well no" Gohan answered, "But i guess i could manage without you picking on me" he teased. She threw a gentle punch his way. "You will be missed"

"Yeah" Videl answered, "I know we've not seen eye to eye but i will miss you"

Serena smiled. "I guess you were right Videl"

"About what?"

"A change is coming" Serena smiled at the girl.

If only at that point of time they were aware of exactly what time would hold for them. What futures they would each have, how things would turn out.

**Lady Lunic:**

It's taken almost three years but I've gotten to it (finally). Thanks to Evil Frying Pan of Doom for all her help in helping me get my spark back. I am in the process of creating a forum for all fanfiction so we can all discuss etc. When I have it fully up and running I will post a link.

**- Soundtrack - ** A Change Is Coming – Stephanie McIntosh, You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson, The Potential Break up Song – Aly & Aj

**- Next Chapter –** We travel several years into the future. To a new world where our characters lead different lives. What did the years after high school hold for our characters? Will things be much different? Stay tuned for: ** Love, Life & Babies? **


	2. Love, Life & Babies

How Things Turn Out

Standard Disclaimers apply. This means I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in the Manga or Anime. They are merely borrowed without profit for the entertainment of myself and other Dragon Ball Z fans.

To get the full gist of where we are at with this you will need to read **How Things Work Out** . That will explain who Serena is, what happened to her and how she came to be. It will also explain Tiffany and Jo and many other characters who you will see throughout this piece.

At the bottom of each chapter will be a soundtrack which will feature perfect backing music for the content of that chapter. As well as a small synopsis or teaser for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated they make me a better writer and also inspire me to write more sooner. Updates will be on an irregular basis unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter One – Love, Life & Babies**

Videl stood with Serena at the front of Capsule Corporation, each had a child on their hip. It had been a while since all the drama of high school and these two young women had become almost the best of friends. There was still a bit of jealousy on Videl's behalf over the close bond, but she was beginning to understand it.

"Gotran stop fidgeting you are making mommy uncomfortable" Serena mumbled to her son. Shortly after graduation she had taken Mirai Trunks up on his invitation to go to the future for a bit. After a couple of years the black haired woman began missing her family. Although they were in the future it just wasn't the same. Fortunately for her Mirai had decided it would be best if they moved to the past. They just had to remember to never speak of the events that occurred in the future, for fear of creating a paradox.

It wasn't long after they returned that Serena had found out she was pregnant with their first born son Gotran. Videl had found out shortly after Serena that she too was expecting. This brought the duo closer together throughout their pregnancies. Bothe being pregnant with Saiyan's, they appreciated the help and companionship of eachother. After the announcements of their pregnancies, Bulma and ChiChi had bought them each their first very own frying pan.

Videl smirked to herself as her daughter just rested her head on her shoulder as she knocked on the door. She sighed. "Thank god I have reasonable strength, You saiyan's are not light."

"Blame it on dad" Serena laughed as the door opened revealing Vegeta wearing his usual outfit of spandex. He grunted at the two as he led them in. He smirked.

"Pathetic weaklings" Vegeta snicked as he closed the door once they came in. He then began to lead them into the entertainment area. Age had not really affected any of the Saiyan's. They all seemed to maintain their youthful appearance whereas the women were beginning to show their age. Bulma patted the seats beside her and smiled as the two younger women sat down. He usual long blue hair was now shorter than she had it ever before. On her lap also sat a young girl who was about five years of age.

Young Bra was a clone of her mother, regardless to say Vegeta was not impressed with having a daughter. Or as he had worded it "Unfortunate waste of spermination". Regardless of what he had said, Bulma knew deep down, as did everyone else that Bra was his favorite. There was no doubt about that when you saw the duo together. Ever since the birth of their youngest children the three women would meet up for 'play dates'. It was really another excuse for girl talk.

"Looks like Vegeta isn't impressed" Videl murmured as she took her seat and gently rubbed Pan's head.

"Would you be?" Bulma asked as Bra finished drawing her picture and held it up for the trio to see. "What a lovely picture"

"That's very good Bra, who is in it?" Serena asked encouragingly. Gotran pulled himself off his mother's lap as she got engrossed in the picture. Bra proudly held it up and smiled. She pointed to the figures that were in the drawing.

"This is Uncle Gohan" Bra answered pointing to the first figure of a man. HE was wearing a suit and smiling; beside him was another man who was dressed in much the same way. "This is Uncle Goten" she then moved her hand to point to another two figures. "This is Trunks" she pointed to the last figure and giggled. "This is Daddy"

This caused the girls to break out in laughter. There on the paper was Vegeta wearing a pink dress. Bulma tried hard to contain her laughter. "Why did you draw your father in a dress?"

"He always looks so mad, dresses make me happy" Bra answered smiling.

"This is priceless" Videl answered between giggles.

"Mommy" Pan whispered looking up at her mother. Videl looked down at her daughter. "I'm hungry"

"I guess we better get these munchkins fed before the others get here. After all we'd like to have some food left wouldn't we?" Serena teased with a smile.

"You eat just as much as they do" Bulma made a point. Serena blushed. The group laughed again, before they each went into the house to make up some lunch.

---

Tiffany breathed in deeply as she positioned herself in front of the microphone. She looked through the glass to the other side and smiled and gave a thumps up sign to her producer. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. For years she had dreamt of recording her very own album and it was now coming to fruition.

"When you're ready" Her producer spoke from the other side of the glass. Tiffany smiled once again to herself as some soft music began to play and she moved closer to the microphone and began to sing.

_Dear Diary,  
Something good happened today  
He finally called me by my name  
I didn't know how to behave  
What to say or do  
I was so confused_

_Dear Diary,  
I wanna talk to him again  
But whenever he is with his friends  
He keeps trying to pretend  
But I already see  
The way he feels for me_

_  
You're my secret hiding place  
Where my private thoughts are safe  
And just one look and he will see  
What's inside of me_

_What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say  
When do I let him know I feel the same way?  
How can my feelings be so hard to show when  
I really want him to know_

_  
Dear Diary  
Dear Diary  
Dear Diary  
Dear Diary_

Tiffany smiled as she finished her song. She took off her headset and walked towards the door, her producer let her through and she took her seat next to the group. They hit a button and her song began to play back.

Listening carefully she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. It didn't sound like she was having fun. Her mind trailed back to years before that when she and her friends of whom she hadn't seen many of for years were having fun performing at high school.

"This sounds great" her producer spoke in confidence. Tiffany smiled; he knew what he was on about. She would trust him for now. "Oh which reminds me, this came for you today" He passed her an envelope with her name on it.

Tiffany opened the letter and read what it contained.

---

"Marker what have I told you about arranging that cabinet?" Jo shouted as she raced around her store in the middle of peak hour. She paused where she was and put her hands on her hips as Marker looked up at her sheepishly.

"Uh..I'm sorry" Marker answered smiling broadly at his fiancé. She frowned at him. She helped him to his feet and turned her attention to the cabinet which was now on the ground. Honestly, she could not understand why she put up with his clumsiness.

"You know I might need to trade you in for a newer model" Jo teased as she began to reassemble the cabinet back to its former glory.

"Looking for a downgrade are you?" Marker answered as he dusted himself off. "I hear the newer models are nothing like me"

"You could only hope" a voice piped up from the front of the store. The duo turned to see Lime. Looking wonderful as always. She was still in university completing her master's degree in education and music. She kept in touch with Jo. Really, Jo was the only friend whom she kept in touch with over the past several years.

"Glad you are here, I was beginning to feel my intelligence drop with the dimwit being the only company I had" Jo teased as she gave Lime a brief hug. The two young women giggled. "Maybe you should go clean up?"

"Perhaps I should, beats being picked on by two girls" Marker answered with a laugh. Lime smiled as he walked into the back room.

"So I got a letter today..." Lime trailed off. Jo nodded.

"Me too. Are you going?"

---

"Eraser can you hurry up"

Eraser turned to look at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't pick between two outfits. One was purple and had black tights and a black scarf. The other was a red dress, with a black sleeved shirt underneath and tights. She picked each outfit up and juggled them over her body as she looked in the mirror. She then turned to the figure on the bed behind her.

"Which one do you think Nicole?" she asked her daughter.

The young girl who was four years old had long flowing blonde hair in two pigtails that trailed over her shoulders. She had bright green eyes; she was very slim and tall for her age as well. She looked at her mother and pointed to an outfit.

"I liked this one too" Eraser answered as she walked into the bathroom and quickly slipped it on. It wasn't long before she walked out to her daughter only to get a thumbs up.

"I think Steve is waiting" Nicole spoke as both girls listened to the banging on the door. Nicole crossed her arms. Eraser sat down beside her daughter.

"Why don't you like Steve?" Eraser asked

"He's not my daddy" Nicole answered turned away from her mother. "Better not keep in waiting" she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She was very mature for her age. Let's just say that since the divorce of Eraser and Sharpener, there wasn't much ditziness in the household anymore.

Eraser reached for her daughters hand and the two walked out of the room to be greeted by a tall man. He had short black hair, and a little hint of a fringe. He was wearing a nice suit with a purple tie. He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Erasers cheek. They left the house and made their way to the car. Nicole and Steve got in the car as Eraser checked the mailbox, before getting in the car as well.

---

Sharpener sat at his desk. He was working hard. Regardless to say having a child really sorted him out mentally. It's not like he was serious all the time, but he was a lot more serious than what he was back in high school. He loved his daughter. He looked at the picture on his desk. It contained four images, one for each year of her life.

Angela walked up to his desk and sat on the edge.

"So what are we doing tonight handsome?" Angela asked

"A night in, it's my weekend this week for Nicole" Sharpener answered turning away from her and to face his computer screen. He began to type away at the key board. He couldn't stand this woman a lot in high school and he couldn't stand her now. She was the reason his marriage failed.

Well okay he couldn't blame it entirely on her. It was his own wondering eye that led to the situation actually happening. But she should've known better than to force herself upon him the way she had. Any normal man would find it hard to resist a half naked woman sitting on your bed at a business conference.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation our favorite group of heroes had begun to celebrate. Celebrate what? Just being them. It was an annual event. They would all get together, catch up. Keep in touch. It was really the only thing they could do to keep in touch.

Videl sat down beside Gohan who was holing Pan. He gave his wife a quick kiss before turning back to Pan who was still babbling on about something she and Bra were up too. It wasn't long before everyone came and sat at the table with them.

"Daddy" Bra spoke from her mothers lap only to receive a grunt from the prince of all saiyans.

"Brat" Vegeta answered

"Oh come on Vegeta, smile" Goku answered with a smile. "See even I can do it"

"Yeah anyone would think the prince of all Saiyan's could form smiles" Videl teased causing Vegeta to get up from his seat.

"I'll final flash your ass into the ground in a second Satanic Spawn" Vegeta spoke through his teeth as both Gohan and Goku held him back. Videl just smiled.

"You wouldn't hurt me" Videl answered cutely as Gohan let Vegeta go.

""VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked, "Get back in that seat now or you'll starve" Vegeta did as instructed but not without a mumble under his breath. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing" Vegeta answered quietly.

"Oh Bulma the food looks absolutely lovely" ChiChi answered.

"Thanks Chi, but I must admit I didn't do it myself. Your daughters did most of the work. You should know by now that I am not the best cook in the world" Bulma answered

"That's an understatement" Vegeta spoke up before received a glare from Bulma. Trunks and Goten walked up to the group. "Brat's what are you doing?"

"We smelt food" Trunks laughed nervously.

"Yeah food" Goten answered taking a seat between his sister and brother. Serena ruffled young Goten's hair. How she loved her brothers. She missed being there when Goten was a baby. But she looked to her side and realized her son was a Goten clone, who in turn was a clone of her father. The only difference was that young Gotran's hair was a sheer shade of lavender like his fathers. Mirai was playing 'hide and seek' with young Gotran.

"Mommy" Pan spoke up from Gohan's lap. "I'm hungry"

Videl slapped herself in the head gently. "You only got fed like a few hours ago"

"She's a growing girl" ChiChi spoke up, "Are you denying my favorite grand-daughter from precious food?" she jumped in front of Videl and held up a frying pan.

"Uh no ChiChi. I just don't want her to make herself sick" Videl answered softly. "You wouldn't want your favorite grand daughter in pain now would you?"

"Oh I guess you are right" ChiChi answered with a smile patting the seat beside her. Pan helped herself to the seat her grandmother was offering. Goku sat on the other side of the young girl.

"Ok guys dig in" Bulma answered placing the final bowl in the middle of the table. There was a big whirl of air and then all the saiyans had their shares leaving the three 'normal' humans staring at what was left. Trust me there wasn't a lot left. Gohan however didn't only think of himself he got the three ladies something each.

"Oh what a great son!" ChiChi said happily as she took her plate, she glared at her husband. "Now why didn't you get me anything?"

"But Chi" Goku said as he bit into a drumstick. "This food is so good I had to get in before they did otherwise they'd eat it all"

This caused ChiChi to glare at him even harder. Which in turn caused the group to erupt in laughter.

'_Miss Briefs there are some guests here to see you' _the loud speaker roared across the entertainment room.

"I wonder who that could be?" Serena asked as she looked around the room. Everyone who was meant to be there was there.

"Hmm" Bulma answered, "I'll be back in a second, Videl keep my food safe will you?" she directed her attention to the youngest saiyans [that being Pan, Gotran, Trunks and Goten] who were all eying up what they thought would be an unguarded plate of food just waiting to be eaten.

"Sure thing" Videl answered with a wink as she playfully glared at the youngsters. Bulma walked off. The group continued on with their discussions, when Bulma returned she had a small group of people following her. When Videl caught glimpse of whom was following her friend she leapt from her seat and run up and hugged the group.

They formed a hug around the young woman. Gohan got up to and walked over to the group. He shook hands with the two men who had become his best friends in high school. Even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Sharpener, Marker" Gohan said happily as they shook each other's hands.

"Gohan, My man" Marker answered looking across to the group of girls who were still involved in a group hug. They pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" Videl asked each of the girls as they simultaneously gave the others hugs as well. Eraser smiled at her best friend. "Bulma sent us each a letter informing us of this little get together of yours"

"She obviously thought it would be a good opportunity for us to catch up" Lime spoke up from her spot. "Besides Marker was proving a bit clumsy when it came to Jo's shop"

"Need you bring that up again?" Marker shouted above the group. Sharpener smiled as he caught glimpse of his daughter.

"Daddy" Nicole shouted as she ran up to her father. When they were ushered in, they didn't really get a chance to greet each other.

"Daddy?" Videl questioned, as Eraser blushed towards her friend.

"Yes, she would be **our** daughter" Eraser answered making sure to emphasize the 'our'.

"She's adorable" Videl answered, "Come on, let's sit"

* * *

**Lady Lunic: **Here we have chapter two. I hope it has lived up to your expectation. If so let me now, if it hasn't let me. Criticism is always appreciated.

**Soundtrack: **Dear Diary – M2M , Hands on me – Vanessa Carlton.

**Next Chapter: **With the arrival of the rest of the gang at the gathering at Capsule Corporation it's time for a big catch up session. Will things be the same? Not only that but Capsule Corporation is asked to put together a huge performance to raise money for the Satan City education system. It is here our gang gets together like old times to put on one hell of a show. But with memories returning of high school comes the tears and the pain of certain losses.


	3. Announcement

How Things Turn Out

Standard Disclaimers apply. This means I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in the Manga or Anime. They are merely borrowed without profit for the entertainment of myself and other Dragon Ball Z fans.

To get the full gist of where we are at with this you will need to read **How Things Work Out** . That will explain who Serena is, what happened to her and how she came to be. It will also explain Tiffany and Jo and many other characters who you will see throughout this piece.

At the bottom of each chapter will be a soundtrack which will feature perfect backing music for the content of that chapter. As well as a small synopsis or teaser for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated they make me a better writer and also inspire me to write more sooner. Updates will be on an irregular basis unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Announcement **

Every proceeded to take their seats at the table. Videl and Gohan continued to reintroduce everyone. Just so they could get familiar with everyone after all these years. Pan, Nicole and Gotran went off and began to play with the pile of toys Bulma had set up for them.

"Play nice Pan" Videl shouted as her daughter waved her hand in the air as if to say 'yeah yeah'. Videl sighed, she was definitely like her. Eraser smiled.

"She's going to be a feisty one" Eraser teased as Lime and Jo laughed.

"Oh too funny" Jo laughed, she stopped when Tiffany poked her.

"What's so funny" Tiffany queried from her position beside Lime. Jo shrugged and tried to maintain her laugher. "Spill it"

"Oh just thinking of that picture of Sharpener dressed up" Jo answered, "Also when he was stuck on the toilet because of those two" she pointed to two teenagers who were sitting next to Sharpener almost looking scared.

"Oh yes I remember that" Tiffany answered with a giggle. "So what have you ladies been up too since we last got together?"

Videl frowned. "Nothing really. Being pregnant with a saiyans kind of stopped any plans I had. I did get through university though thankfully, what about you?"

"My album comes out in December" Tiffany answered, "That is if it gets to where I want it"

"I'm sure it's lovely" Eraser spoke up. "Everything you wrote in high school was wonderful and everyone loved it"

"The difference is I'm on my own I don't have the wonderful band I had in school" Tiffany answered. "We made an awesome band, How about you Lime?"

"She's become a bit of a bookworm" Jo teased dodging a playful punch from Lime. Lime smiled then blushed nervously.

"I'm studying for my masters in Education and Music" She said softly.

"That's amazing!" Videl and Eraser exclaimed. "You should be proud" Videl added. She was proud of her friend.

"That's a big achievement" Eraser answered. "I myself am doing some study via correspondence and looking after my daughter"

"So why no kids for you three?" Videl asked out of curiosity. "Didn't Leo want any?"

Tiffany hung her head in shame. "Leo and I broke up four years ago"

Videl gave her friend a hug. "Oh I'm sorry"

Tiffany looked up at her friends and smiled. "It's okay, really it is. I'm not going to lie it does still hurt. I think I actually loved him. He said he felt like second best to my music. He didn't like that, and that's understandable"

The group just looked at their friend in awe. Only Tiffany could see a positive in a breakup. It was what made them love her all the more. Her ability to see the good in everyone and everything.

"Okay everyone" Bulma stood on the table and tapped the edge of her cup. She smiled when she got everyone's attention. "There was actually a reason I called you all here today"

"Uh oh" Gohan shouted, "I'd run now Vegeta"

The group laughed as Vegeta growled under his breath about the comment.

"Shush!" Bulma hissed, "Actually I called you here because I have a favor to ask of you" she turned her attention to the younger group. "Capsule Corporation has been asked to sponsor a fund created to aid our education system in Satan City. To do this they want us to run a concert. However we need acts and they need to be free"

"You expect us to work for free?" Marker asked, "Talent doesn't come in bottles you know"

"It will if you expect to be able to have kids" Bulma answered causing the young man to shut up as his hand ran down to his crotch and he moaned after imagining the pain he would be in. "I wouldn't be asking If I really didn't need your help. This is for a good cause, in whichever case I'll let you rest on it for twenty four hours"

She stepped off the table and returned to her spot within the group. The youngsters found themselves lost in their own conversation. Should they get together at the age of twenty four to perform like they were sixteen again?

---

Videl and Gohan walked into their household, Gohan had hold of Pan who was sleeping in his arms with her head on his shoulder. She smiled to his wife as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Put her in bed and then come back out?" Videl whispered to him, he nodded as he walked up the stairs to his daughter's room.

Gohan would have to admit being a husband was great. But the greatest fulfillment he got was being a father to Pan. He loved her more than anything in this world. He would be extremely protective of her. The moment his daughter was born he suddenly understood Hercule's actions back when they were in high school. It's a different feeling when you have a daughter. You don't become a dad you became a daddy.

He placed Pan in her bed; he knelt down to remove her shoes and socks. He'd decided to let her sleep in the outfit she was wearing. He pulled the blankets up to cover her, brushing her hair out of her face he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered 'Goodnight Panny' as he walked over to the window and opened it up a little. This was just how she liked it. As he went to walk out the door he flicked on the night light and exited the room and made his way down the stairs to his wife.

"Still asleep?" Videl asked as Gohan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. "So what do you think of this 'concert' idea Bulma has?"

"To be honest, I think it would be a great idea. But I don't know if we can fit in all the rehearsing that would be required. We haven't seen each other in several years we need to get back together to what we were before we can even consider it" Gohan answered kissing her forehead. "Besides, are you really sure you are up to performing on stage again?"

Videl cuddled close to him as she considered what he had just said. She knew what he was referring too.

**//////Flashback**

_**I hold you close**_

_**And shout the words I only whispered before**_

_**For one more chance, for one last dance**_

_**There's nothing that I would not give and more**_

_**If only tears could bring you back to me**_

_**If only love could find a way**_

_**What I would do, what I would give**_

_**If you returned to me someday**_

_**Somehow, someway**_

_As Videl finished that part of the song, she allowed the music to drag out before she said her final line. She looked around; there was no sign of her parents anywhere. They'd missed it._

_However the sound of a fire truck and ambulance rushing down the streets filled the air. As did the smell of smoke. Everyone knew it was too loud to be far away._

_Just to confirm their fears colliding cars and explosions were heard. Without thinking Videl dropped the microphone and ran outside. Gohan following her. She ran outside, everything was foggy. However she saw what looked to be her parent's car driving towards to the car park of auditorium. Only a truck that had been caught ablaze was coming towards them._

_It didn't stop at all. IT was a head on collision, as the car tried to swerve the truck. It didn't make it in time as both cars went up in flames._

_Videl dropped to the ground Gohan holding her tightly as she tried to run away. She banged her fist on the ground._

"_NO!!!" she yelled as the flames engulfed the cars again. She broke down in tears, tears streaming down her cheeks like water running through rocks over a waterfall. The pain. The Loneliness. It all returned._

_**If my tears could bring you back to me**_

**End Flashback\\\\\**

That wasn't the last time she'd performed, but each time was just as emotional. Even though she wouldn't show it, it was still there. She looked up at him.

"I think mom would be proud if I did this" Videl said softly, she tilted her head to kiss him on his lips. She melted in his arms as he pulled her closer. Oh how she loved this man.

---

Marker, Jo, Tiffany, Lime and Sharpener sat in the kitchen of Jo and Marker's house. Jo returned with cups of coffee for each of them. She sat down and smiled.

"So what do you guys think?" Jo asked.

"I think it's a great cause" Lime said happily as she got glared at from Jo.

"You would, you know I think you and the dweebster here were the only ones who enjoyed school" Marker teased.

"We were not!!" Tiffany and Lime answered in unison. "We just happened to like learning that's all" Tiffany finished. "Besides Gohan liked it as well"

"Yeah but with a mother like his he had no choice" Jo answered with a grin.

"Back to the subject at hand, we can use some songs I've worked on over the years" Tiffany suggested,

"Sounds wonderful" Lime answered "Your songs were amazing"

"Only cause I had a great band" Tiffany finished. "So I guess that's a yes from us"

The group smiled and began chatting amongst themselves about song choices etc.


End file.
